Helpless
by RingabelxTiz
Summary: It's not easy to move on when you lost someone you loved so much. [Ringabel x Tiz] [Edea x Agnes]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. _

_Authors note: Contains Shoujo-Ai, Mild language, and a suicide attempt. If you dislike Shoujo-Ai, Yaoi, and Yuri, please don't read or comment. Thank you. This is my first fanfiction story and my first time testing out my English. Go easy on me please._

* * *

"He's been in his room for 3 weeks now." Edea sighed while holding her lover's hands.

"You can't blame him Edea. I would have done the same thing if I lost you. Think about it. What if you lost me?" Agnes squeezed her lover's hands as if Edea were to die today.

"I don't even want to think about that…" Edea's gaze hit the floor as her face grew sad.

"His depression and anxiety is getting worse. " Agnes shook her head worried.

"I'm worried about him. I can't stand him crying for hours and locking himself in his room." Edea stared at Ringabel's door remembering how happy he was when Tiz was alive. How they would laugh and kiss against the door and Agnes yelling at them to make out in their room. Ringabel and Tiz were supposed to get married today. Now it's just a painful memory. It's been 3 months since Tiz died. There was nothing Agnes could do to cure Tiz's sickness. All three of them watched Tiz painfully suffer from his sickness until Edea volunteered to put him out of his misery. She couldn't stand watching her friend suffer in pain anymore. Tiz eagerly agreed while Ringabel begged Edea not to kill him but Tiz knew it was for the best. Ringabel and Tiz shared their last kiss until he was pulled away from a white mage. Agnes and 4 other white mages had to hold Ringabel down while Edea did the hard part. Hearing Ringabel's pleas and cries haunted Edea's ears. That could have been her being held down while Ringabel was putting Agnes out of her misery. Ringabel was never the same once Tiz was gone.

"We should take him out but don't bring up anything that will remind him of Tiz." Agnes whispered and kissed her lover's cheek.

Edea nodded and let go of her lover's hands. She quietly stood in front of Ringabel's door and took a deep breath. Reluctantly, she knocked on his door and waited for a response. Her gaze hit floor imagining what it would be like if she lost Agnes. Thinking about it made her eyes watery. She shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts and thought about the funny moments she had with Ringabel. Her gaze looked at the door waiting. Surprisingly, the door slowly opened revealing a depressing scene. Ringabel's eyes were red from crying, his hair messy, and his skin was pale. His PJs were wrinkled and smelled horrible. It looked as if he were high on drugs. How long has he worn those PJs without washing them?

"Y-yes?" He sobbed not looking at Edea in the eye.

Edea swallowed and chose her words carefully. She ignored the horrible stench. "Do you want to go out with us?" _"God! His breath stinks!"_ Edea's eye twitched.

"W-where to?" Ringabel wiped his eyes and sniffed.

So many warnings were racing through Edea's mind. "Um…"

"The Hotel is having a dance party!" Agnes said. "There are girls who want to meet your fabulous charm!"

Edea glanced at Agnes with a bewildered look.

"C-charm? O-okay…let me shower first." Ringabel nodded and closed the door.

"Give me your dirty clothes once you're done! I'm doing laundry!" Agnes shouted. "And don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever mom!" Ringabel shouted while turning on the shower.

Edea chuckled and nudged Agnes.

"What? I could smell the odor from here!" Agnes whispered jumping in circles grossed out.

Edea laughed at her lover. "He's turning back into the old Ringabel. At least he said yes for once."

"Don't remind me…" Agnes rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

* * *

"He's smiling again and still flirting with girls with his annoying charm." Edea smiled watching Ringabel dance.

"The old Ringabel." Agnes smiled while dancing with Edea.

"He's a good dancer." Edea said nuzzling her nose against Agnes' nose.

"Hey!" Agnes chuckled and kissed her lover's lips.

"I didn't even know there was a dance party." Edea chuckled.

"I didn't know either! Good guess for me!" Agnes laughed.

"I'm getting something to drink." Ringabel said passing Agnes and Edea.

"Go ahead! It's free!" Edea nudge Agnes.

"Hey!" Agnes nudged Edea back.

Ringabel sat down and drank some tea while watching Agnes and Edea dance. He was smiling for once and forgotten about Tiz. He stood up and began walking towards Agnes and Edea until he heard those words. Those painful lyrics…

_So what would do you think of now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud,_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Now I'll never have chance._

Ringabel stopped what he doing as he listened to the music carefully. His gaze hit the floor and his body began to tremble. His heart began to beat rapidly and suddenly everything froze around him.

_May angels lead you in,_

_Hear you me my friends,_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go,_

_May angels lead you in,_

A bright light appeared in front of him. Ringabel used his arm to block the bright light. He squint his eyes and saw a familiar figure. Ringabel dropped his glass of tea and looked into the bright light and slowly walked towards it unafraid. An arm reached out and Ringabel slowly grabbed it. Ringabel was being lifted from the floor as the figure took him up someplace beautiful he couldn't describe.

_"__Ringabel…"_

Ringabel recognized that voice. "T-Tiz…?" Ringabel felt his eyes begin to water.

_"__My love." _

"Is that you?" Tears fell from Ringabel's eyes.

The bright light faded away revealing a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a white collared shirt and white trousers. Ringabel squeezed his hand and gasped. Tiz was an angel.

"T-Tiz!?" He sobbed.

_"__Don't cry Ringabel."_ Tiz cupped Ringabel's face and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"Am I dreaming!?" Ringabel sobbed grabbing both of Tiz's wrists.

_"__No. The Goddess saw how much you were suffering and allowed me to come visit you for a while."_

Ringabel was speechless and kissed both of Tiz's wrists. How he missed holding and kissing his lover's hands. Too hear his voice; too look into those beautiful brown eyes, and his scent. Tiz moved in to kiss his lover's lips. Ringabel eyes widened but accepted the kiss. Everything was real. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Tiz wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The two finally parted and stared into each other's eyes filled with passion and desire. Oh, to be like this forever. The two boys shared another passionate long kiss as time slowly passed by.

"_Ringabel, my time is up." _Tiz reluctantly let go of his lover's hands and walked backwards as the bright light took him.

"No!" Ringabel reached out not wanting his lover to go away. Tears streamed down his eyes as he saw his lover vanished. "TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!" Ringabel fell on his hands and knees crying hard. The bright light vanished and Ringabel was back where he was. He stood up and looked around seeing Agnes and Edea still dancing. It's like nothing happened when he was gone. Tiz must have frozen the time when he was with him. Feeling heartbroken, Ringabel let out a loud wail of anguish and sprinted out of the building. He didn't care if people were staring at him thinking he was crazy. Edea and Agnes froze. What just happened? Both of them looked up of what was playing on the TV and read the lyrics of the song.

"It's the music!" Agnes shouted.

"Oh no!" Edea ran out of the building but no sign of Ringabel. "No! No!"

Edea's had her hands on head and looked around hopelessly. Her mind was racing and her heart was beating fast. Ringabel could be hurting himself anytime! Or worse…

"Hey Edea!"

"Egil!" Edea ran up to him. "Did you see Ringabel?!"

"Yes! I saw him enter his room carrying a shotgun for some reason." Egil said tilting his head.

"AGNES!" Edea cried pulling her hair.

"Did you find Ringabel!?"

"No! I think he's trying to kill himself! Egil said he saw him carrying a shotgun!"

"Unacceptable!"

Edea and Agnes made a mad dash through the hall leaving Egil confused. Edea arrived at Ringabel's room and pounded on the door. She tried to twist the knob but the door was locked. She shouted Ringabel's name but got no response.

"Go get help Agnes!" Edea screamed as she pounded on the door with her bare fist.

"Okay!" Agnes quickly ran upstairs into the emergency room.

"Ringabel! Please, open the door!" Edea wailed pounding the door violently but still no response.

Edea kicked and punched but the door wouldn't budge. She ignored the pain she was feeling in her knuckles. Her knuckles began to bleed as she kept punching the door.

"GOD DAMMIT! RINGABEL!" Edea cried and pressed her forehead against his door shutting her eyes tight.

Ringabel was sitting with his back pressed against the wall staring at the shotgun that was pointing at him. His mind was racing with so many emotions and warnings. If he killed himself, he could be with Tiz and be happy forever but he was afraid to do it. His finger was next to the trigger and he stared at the front of the shotgun. He didn't care about living anymore. He rather be dead then suffer from remembering the painful memories of his lover. Oh how he wanted the short moment with Tiz to last forever. He missed Tiz desperately and wanted him back. Why did the Goddess have to take him away? Ringabel shook his head and closed his eyes while opening his mouth when suddenly-

_Bang!_

The door flew open and Edea's eyes widened at what Ringabel was about to do. She was holding an axe she took from one of the white mages to force the door open. Four white mages were behind her along with Agnes in shock. Agnes pressed her back against the wall feeling speechless.

"NO!" Edea shouted as she ran up slapping the shotgun away before Ringabel could shoot himself. The bullet shot through the wall creating a massive hole. Agnes and the white mages flinched from the loud noise.

The white mages dashed into the room holding Ringabel down. Ringabel screamed and squirmed trying to break free from their grasp. He punched and kicked trying to get away. Agnes watched in horror. She imagined that was Edea screaming and crying. Agnes slowly fell on her knees and covered her eyes shaking her head violently. One of the white mages stabbed a syringe onto Ringabel's thigh that was filled with sleeping medicine. Ringabel yelped and felt his body shutting down. He stopped struggling and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. The white mages picked Ringabel up and carried him to the emergency room. Edea picked up the shotgun and removed the last of the shells then broke the shotgun in half using her axe she took from one of the white mages. Edea fell on her knees and sighed. Agnes came over and laid her hand on Edea's shoulder.

"He's never done that before…"

"What can we do? I'm afraid he will do it again!"

"I don't know…"

"I would have done the same thing if I lost you, Agnes."

"Don't say that please!"

* * *

_Authors note: Was my English good? I have no problem typing in English but without the language book, it's hard. This took forever to proof read and to make sure the spelling was correct. Especially when English is not my first language._

_Should I keep Ringabel alive or have him commit suicide? _


	2. Chapter 2

Edea and Agnes were sitting down on the bed holding hands while watching Ringabel sleep. Edea could hear Ringabel whispering Tiz's name knowing he was dreaming about him. Agnes leaned her head on Edea's shoulder sighing. Edea reached out grabbing Ringabel's hand. His hand was warm. She used her thumb to rub around Ringabel's knuckles. She pulled his sleeve down his arm and saw deep cuts. Ringabel had been cutting himself. Agnes closed her eyes. Her heart couldn't bare it.

"We better stay up." Edea stated pulling Ringabel's sleeve back down.

"I think he should stay here until he calms down." Agnes said watching Ringabel sleep.

"He's probably never going to calm down. His suicide attempt already answered that." Edea sighed looking down.

"It just keeps getting worse. There will be a time when we will arrive too late." Agnes felt her eyes watery.

Edea took a deep breath and realized that was true but what could they do to make Ringabel forget about Tiz? Anything they say or do could remind him of Tiz anytime. Edea shook her head and leaned back.

"Tiz…" Ringabel muttered in his sleep.

Agnes put her free hand on her mouth. She squeezed Edea's hand watching Ringabel move around in his sleep. Edea leaned back up and leaned her head on her lover's shoulder. Both held each other close for the rest of the day. Soon they began to feel tired and drifted off to sleep in the emergency room forgetting they were supposed to watch over Ringabel.

* * *

Ringabel woke up from his sleep seeing Agnes and Edea cuddling together in bed. He frowned; seeing that reminded him of Tiz when he would cuddle with him in bed. Ringabel quietly got out of bed and walked out of the emergency room hoping not to wake anyone up. Ringabel slowly walked downstairs not caring about life anymore. His emotions got the best of him and tears streamed down his eyes. He had his head down and his hands were in his pockets. He sniffed and leaned against the wall looking out the window noticing it was cloudy outside. He could see Tiz's grave from here. He wanted to scream so badly but didn't want the white mages to hold him down. Nor did he want to wake anyone up. Why couldn't they just let him kill himself? The white mages said it's easy to move on but they don't know what it's like being in Ringabel's shoes. Ringabel heard her say that before they stabbed him with the syringe. Ringabel wanted to strangle the white mage and scream in her face showing her how much pain he was in. Tiz was always on his mind. Ringabel thought why was he still here for? Without Tiz, he has no reason to live anymore. Ringabel began crying harder. He let his tears fall not bothering to wipe them away. He slowly walked out the door exit. It began to rain but Ringabel still walked not caring he was getting soaked. Once he was far away from the Hotel, Ringabel threw his arms in the air wailing out at the World. He fell on his knees weeping out in frustration, anger, and sadness. He pounded his fist on the wet ground. He slammed his head against the ground hoping to make his head bleed but no luck. Reluctantly, he stood up ignoring the stars he saw in his vision. He hugged himself and walked towards Tiz's grave. Ringabel whimpered reaching out as he reached Tiz's grave. He fell on his knees and pressed his forehead against his lover's tombstone. How he remembered burying his lover. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes hearing the wind talking to him. It felt like Tiz was talking to him as the wind blew against Ringabel. He opened his arms wide open enjoying the wind blowing at him. The rain has stopped. He thought about Tiz and fell on his back. He closed his eyes imagining Tiz lifting up his chin and smiling at him. He opened his eyes and saw the love of his life standing by him smiling. Ringabel gasped and stood up on his knees. His mouth was wide open and felt his eyes becoming watery again. A hand stroked Ringabel's cheek. Ringabel grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. Another hand lifted up Ringabel's chin and a set of cool lips pressed against his. Ringabel closed his eyes lost in passion. He stood up wrapping his arms around his lover deepening the kiss. Ringabel felt arms wrapping around his waist. Soon both of them pulled away staring at each other with utter passion. Ringabel ran a finger down Tiz's cheek. His skin was so soft and beautiful as always.

_"__Ringabel." _Tiz whispered cupping his lover's face.

Ringabel pressed his forehead against his lover's their noses brushing. "Tiz..."

_"I saw what happened and couldn't bare watching you go through so much pain."_Tiz whispered pulling Ringabel's sleeve down seeing deep cuts.

Ringabel looked down unable to look into Tiz's in the eye.

_"Do you want to come with me Ringabel? I can__end__your suffering."_Tiz pulled Ringabel's sleeve back down.

Ringabeld eagerly nodded and pulled him closer not wanting this moment to end.

_"__Remember, if you come with me, you will have to say goodbye to Edea and Agnes." _He warned holding his lover's hands.

"I have no reason to live anymore Tiz. I suffer everyday without you. Edea and Agnes do their best to cheer me up but it's not working anymore." Ringabel said squeezing his lover's hands.

_"__Very well. Close your eyes and don't let go of my hand." _Tiz stated as a bright light formed around Ringabel.

Ringabel closed his eyes and felt his soul leave his body. His body collapsed on to Tiz's grave. Ringabel looked down and saw his own body on Tiz's grave. He looked up at the face of his lover. Ringabel was dead now but turned into an angel. Soon Edea and Agnes will find his body. Tiz had a wide smile on his face and pulled his lover into an embrace. Ringabel squeezed his lover nuzzling his neck. For once he could smile and let the painful memories go. He didn't have to worry about suffering anymore because he can now be with his lover for the rest of eternity. Tiz kissed his lover's lips and pulled him up to Heaven. Ringabel looked down for the last time at his dead body. His dead body would be symbol of his painful memories he had in the past but now he had a new life where it's always peaceful.

* * *

Edea woke up and stretched. Her lover had her arms wrapped around her while sleeping. Edea smiled and turned then screamed realizing Ringabel was not in his bed. Agnes immediately woke up and gasped.

"Oh no!" Edea got out of bed and followed the trail of blood that was on the floor leading outside._"Wait, where did this blood come from?"_Agnes followed worrying about Ringabel. Edea and Agnes ran until the trail came to a stop. Agnes turned back around seeing the blood had disappeared then turned back. Agnes brought her hand to her mouth and gasped at what she saw. Edea hesitated at what she saw. She saw Ringabel's body on Tiz's grave. Edea knew he was dead. They came too late. Edea fell on her knees letting her tears fall. Agnes walked over and knelt down turning Ringabel's body on his back. Agnes checked his body and found no signs of suicide. She checked his pulse and knew he was dead. No signs of struggle or deep wounds. Ringabel had a smile on his face. Agnes brought her hand to her mouth realizing what happened. The blood was a symbol of Ringabel's pain and he wanted them to find his body. Agnes smiled and tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"He took him." She happily said holding Ringabel's hand.

"What?" Edea wiped her tears and stood up.

"Tiz took Ringabel." Agnes stood up feeling the wind blow against her as a sign that Ringabel and Tiz were by watching them. She imagined seeing Ringabel and Tiz hugging and laughing.

"How do you know?" Edea hesitated as she felt the wind blow against her. She felt peace once the wind blew against her. "You're right." Edea smiled and looked up in the sky. "He doesn't have to suffer anymore." Edea closed her eyes feeling nothing but happiness.

"I guess he knew this would be his final goodbye." Agnes sensed something was behind and turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Edea! Look!" Her eyes became watery.

"What?" Edea looked behind and gasped.

Tiz and Ringabel were holding hands smiling at Edea and Agnes then disappeared. It's been so long since Edea and Agnes saw those two smiling and being together. Edea and Agnes hugged each other letting their tears out. They were happy Ringabel and Tiz were together and no longer have to go through anymore pain. Both of them looked up at the sky and said at the same time.

"And we'll see you both again but not yet, not yet."

* * *

Should I end the story right here or should I write an Afterlife chapter with everyone together? Least Ringabel is happy and together with Tiz. :3


End file.
